


The Demon King

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: Original Work
Genre: creep, demon family because why not, protective demon mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Prompt - You were once the demon king. “Defeated” by the hero, you went into hiding to pursue a simpler life. Today the “hero” has appeared, threatening you family to pay tribute, not realizing who you actually are. Today you show them what happens when you have something worth fighting to protect.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	The Demon King

She remembers the day that the hero entered her domain. She remembers looking down and  _ knowing  _ that this pathetic scrap of a man had no chance of beating her. Killing him would have been so very easy for the King of Demons. It would have been so very easy.

But she was tired. She was tired of giving commands and tempting mortals. She was tired of fighting and killing men that thought that a simple blade could be her undoing, their arrogance wafting off of them like a rich woman’s perfume. She was tired of blood and brimstone and  _ suffering. _

So she did what any rational immortal being does; she faked her death and went into hiding. She married a beautiful woman who had fled her cruel partner and forged a new home and family with her. They were happy… Until the old “hero” came to their home, demanding tribute. 

And what was the tribute that he demanded? Why, none other than the hand of their daughter, barely eighteen. It’s almost enough to make the old Demon King laugh bitterly.

“Why do you laugh, woman?!” The “hero” demands, the scent of alcohol wafting off his breath as he drags his gaze from the young, beautiful and terrified girl hiding behind her mama to her mother. He snarls at the dark amusement glittering in her grey eyes. “Answer me when I speak to you, wrench!”

“Oh. No reason. No reason at all,  _ good sir.” _ She laughs, low and gravelly as her wife pulls their daughter out of the room. She grins at the man, letting him see her much too sharp canines and watches as his throat bobs in a hard swallow. 

“Listen,  _ sweetheart-“ _

“Oh. Oh no. No, no,  _ no.” _ She coos in a most condescending manner, patronising the man before her as her grin becomes sharper and sharper with each word that she speaks. “It’s never “ _ sweetheart.” _ You should know. After all… you oh so bravely “killed” me all those years ago, didn’t you, my dear?” She stands, stretching out to her full height. She watches the man’s face pale as her bones shift and crack and break, reforming her body into its true form. “You may call me “sire”. Being the King of Demons comes with certain titles after all.”

“No. No, I killed you! You should be dead!”

“I chose to let you and the world think that. But it seems that  _ that  _ was a mistake because you’re a far more sinister creature than I ever was. How many have you hurt purely for your own selfish greed?” Her voice pitches into a low and constant snarl, lips curling back to reveal a maw full of too many teeth, her grey eyes swallowed by the black of her pupils. “How many have suffered at your mortal hands?”

She throws the table to the side as though it weighed nothing more than a grape and approaches the man, stopping and bending so that she can stare into his terrified eyes. “And now… you come to  _ my  _ home, demand  _ my  _ daughter’s hand though it’s not mine to give and you stare at her as though she’s nothing more than a hunk of meat and you a starving dog?” She chuckles, and she watches as the man steps back, his hand moving clumsily to his sword. “Well, we know what happens to mongrels like you, don’t we, my boy?”

“I’ll kill you! I’m the hero! I-“

“It’s almost adorable how pathetic you are.” She sighs, taking the blade of his sword in her large, clawed hand and crushes it, giggling slightly. “You see… now that I have something worth fighting for… I won’t be throwing  _ this  _ fight.” She pauses, giving him a sickly sweet smile as she pokes his nose. “Do say hello to my brother when you get to hell. I do believe he has a…  _ special place…  _ for men like you.”

This time, it’s she who lunges forward and delivers the final blow, leaving nothing more than singed wood where the “hero” once stood.

When she glances back at her wife and child, she offers them a smile that they return and she can’t help but smirk when her daughter’s eyes turn from hazel to black.

As if he ever stood a chance proposing to the Princess of Demons, anyway.


End file.
